Reunion
by EmberJune
Summary: Rewrite of the 2nd Season of Gundam 00 with an OC Lily, who has infiltrated and become a Captain of the A-Laws during the 4 year break between the seasons. She is actually a member of Celestial Being and is waiting for her chance to reunite with her lost comrades and return back to the war to end all conflict and end the the tyranny of the A-laws.


Authors Note: I haven't written a fanfic in ages so pardon my writing. I really love Gundam 00, but I am in NO way an expert with Gundams or the systems or how they run. So if things are "incorrect" please tell me kindly so that I can change it, but please be nice! This fanfic is my guilty pleasure of loving Setsuna F. Seiei! 3 I hope you enjoy it so far!

It had been 4 years since the defeat of Celestial Being by the hands of the AEU, HRL the Union.

The Federation had been formed, and the A-laws were given the task of military regulation.

Not one word or action was seen or heard from Celestial Being, and may thought them to be dead.

This story is told from the point of view of a young woman by the name of Lily June, who is one of the private licensed pilots of the A-laws.

Dressed in her dark red flight suit, I entered the terminal to the Development and Engineering wing of the A-Laws base, Where I was greeted by Billy Katagiri, Chief Technical Engineer of the A-laws:

"Hello Ms. June, how can I help you today?"

"Hi Billy, are the repairs done on my Mobile Suit? I am scheduled to partake in a military operation in 3 days and I would like to give it a test run first. Also, I told you to call my Lily, we know each other will enough for that don't we?"

"Haha, still as casual as ever are we? Well, Lily, It's hard to believe that you've been with us for 4 years now, and the fact that you got a private piloting license. It feels like you were just a newbie to the A-laws yesterday!"

(Billy sure like to reminiscence huh?)

"Yeah, I prefer having the license. It gives be the benefit of choosing which operations to take part in, to be honest, I'm not a fan of all the actions taken by the A-laws. Please keep that to yourself though. And my Mobile suit?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. We're not quite finished with it, it should be just another hour or so though. I can give you you an overview of the changes we made to it."

Katagiri lead me past the rows of mobile suits to a sleek glossy red Mobile Suit with the name "Ember" Branded onto the neck. (Wow sweet!)

"Here is you suit, we're still installing the GN drive, but apart from that, it should be finished. We gave it similar capabilities to Graham's Flag, but added things to your preference. It has transforming abilities, but it has G force Dampeners so not to harm the pilot unlike Graham... It's not quite as hard on the pilot, but it's still rather adept at melee combat, and we also gave it dual beam sabers as well as guns with medium range firing. It has arm gauntlets as you requested, and is rather mobile. I hope it suits your taste. It's model name is Ember Phoenix since it the the generation of its style.

"Thanks Billy, you really outdid yourself this time! It's beautiful, and I'm sure it will serve it's purpose well!"

"No problem Lily, anything for you. You can tryout the cockpit if you'd like, just don't activate the drive."

After thanking Katagiri again, I climbed up the repair ladder into the cockpit and sat on the black seat of my mobile suit. "The Ember Phoenix huh? Sounds nice." I placed my hands on the controllers and felt the cool texture of the handles, the feeling of adrenaline from past battles rushed though me, and I felt myself brighten with excitement. "Soon, I know it. I know it will happen. And then I can return." I murmured quietly to myself.

Three days past:

I sat in the black seat of my suit, already accustomed to the new features of my new Mobile Suit.

The mission assigned to me, was to accompany an operation to stop the terrorist organization Katharon from initiating their "rumored" rescue mission.

A voice rang on the intercom "Captain June, The Katharon forces have been detected and my team will proceed to intercept. We request you remain on standby until further notice"

I sighed with annoyance Urg , I probably could have just attacked with them if I wanted to, but no, I thought I should just wait. This was likely to be as brutal, and pointless as all the missions assigned to me before.

Enemy forces began appearing in every direction and A-laws fleet members commenced the battle. I on the other hand stayed in drift and payed only enough attention to dodge stay gunfire.

To be honest I understand the bloodshed happening at that moment, I know people were dying and we were the ones initiating the massacre, but there was really nothing I could do yet, so I had no choice but to act aloof and not let it get to me.)

"Release the automatons!" A voice screeched though the intercom. Shit, now they were gonna aimlessly kill prisoners, even if they aren't involved? Damn the A-laws and their immoral ways.

As I continued to watch the brutal battle, a green-blue flash caught my eye, and the sensors buzzed, the voice returned deafening as always "WHAT? IT'S A GUNDAM! Captain June, you have orders to commence attack on the Gundam, Shoot it down, and capture the pilot!)

I zoomed in on the the green-blue shape, and I focused, the memories of 4 years ago flew through my mind, I felt my heart race and my eyes widen. That was Exia, Gundam Exia! And the pilot... it must be Setsuna... My cheeks flushed as a charged my machine towards him.

Pulling out the drive I had secretly prepared, I quickly hooked it to my Phoenix, and it began processing the overwrite hack I had spent many sleepless nights creating. (I hope that Katagiri wasn't suspicious that I had requested data on the program of my machine, though now it really didn't matter since he'd likely never see me again)

"Captain! What are you doing? Your machine, it's breaking offfff..." The intercom was silenced as my virus severed the bond to the A-law server system. There was turning back now.

Setsuna's machine was battered and clearly crudely repaired but somehow still a match for the onslaught of A-law Mobiles.

"He's improved a lot, heh, no longer relying on superior machinery..." I chuckled slightly, then went on to hail him. He accepted my voice request.

"What do you want A-law pilot?" His voice deeper than before (and sexier might I add /)

"Setsuna! It's me! Lily! I can't believe it, you're alive!" I exclaimed, unable to hold myself back

Setsuna turned to smash up a Mobile Suit heading towards him, then replied with shock, "Lily? Why are you with the A-laws? Are you my enemy now?"

"I infiltrated them, to get information, and now this Mobile Suit." I explained. I was about to continue when he interrupted

"We have to get out of here, my suit can't hold up for long..."

"I understand, I'll watch your back. Determine a route and send me the coordinates" I replied quickly

I rushed towards my former comrades, and dispatched two before they realized my betrayal. I was no longer connected to their intercom, but to be honest, there was a part of me that wished to hear their outraged exclaims as they figured out that their Private Licenses Ace was actually in league with their greatest enemy.

The greatest enemy of the world: Celestial Being


End file.
